Gallery:Characters
The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals has had a wide array of characters during it's run. Onipex Onipex.jpg|Onipex Onipex Replacement.png|Onipex in "Replacement" STA79426.jpg|Onipex in "Preview" STA70011.jpg|Onipex in the title card of "Staring Contest" Thumb 2.png|Onipex in "Episode 1" SAM 2287.jpg|Onipex holding his vacuum cleaner SAM 2285.jpg|Onipex cleaning his bathroom SAM 2423.jpg|Onipex laying under an umbrella in "Park" Pizzz.jpg|Onipex in "Pizza Anybody?" Awdrsetdryftgyuh.png|Onipex in the comics SAM 1616.jpg|Onipex in "Rahi" File:Garage.png|Onipex at his dumpster Onipex Promo.png|Onipex in a promotional picture SAM 2842.jpg Kitchen.png|Onipex in "Preview" SAM 3825.jpg|Onipex in "Bully". fbrhrhrh.jpg|Onipex dressed up at Halloween Onipex's Voice Actor.png|Onipex in "Onipex's Voice Actor" SAM 7285.JPG|Onipex in "Ping Pong" Coffee.png|Onipex drinking coffee Onihangover.png|Onipex sleeping in "Jevik?" Jevikending.png|Onipex standing at Jevik's door Onipex riceandphone.png|Onipex viewing something on his computer screen in "Rice & Phone" Jevik Jevik_is_epic_bionicle_custom_matoran.png|Jevik SAM_5268.jpg|Jevik as a child, depicted as in "Christmas II" SAM_3499.jpg|Jevik in high school Jevik.png Jevik with mexican prune puffs.png|Jevik eating Mexican Prune Puffs SAM 3161.jpg|Jevik in "Trash Talker" Pizzzzz.jpg|Jevik in "Christmas/Snow" SAM 1937.jpg|Jevik in "Intruder" Jevik Replacement.png|Jevik in "Replacement" SCAN0086 - Copy.jpg|Jevik in the comics STA70472.jpg|Jevik in "Rap" Gift.jpg|Jevik in "The Package" Jevik Pic.png|Jevik wearing sun glasses, a chain, fingerless gloves, air-board padding and pumped up kicks (as seen in Room Mate) PizzaBox in Pizza Anybody.PNG|Jevik's in Pizza Anybody? Jevik1.PNG|Jevik attending Katron's Halloween party. SAM 7286.JPG Jevikfinal2.png|The newest cartoon Jevik design 3f3eg.gif Cola.png|Jevik standing next to a Cola box Pyrex SAM 2857.JPG|Pyrex Pyrex Zombie.png|Pyrex in "Zombie" Pyrex.jpg|Pyrex in "Episode 1" Pyrex.png|Pyrex looking elsewhere in "Episode 1" Pyrex in Replacement.PNG|Pyrex in "Replacement" Untitled.jpg Capture.PNG Poorex.png|Pyrex's allergic reaction Jevik Pt2 Subway.png|Pyrex and Jevik in Jevik? Pt 2 Poorex2.png |Pyrex in an MVT in Jevik? Pt 3 Krone SAM_2853.jpg|Krone Krone.png|Krone in "Zombie" SAM 2292.jpg|Krone in "Bully" 774px-SAM 2292.jpg|Krone cleaning his apartment SAM 0109.jpg|Krone pose SAM 2781.JPG|Krone holding a match Krone Replacement.png|Krone in Replacement Krone Bully.png|Krone in Bully Herpaderp - Copy.jpg Jevik Krone2.png|Krone in Jevik? Kronesbathroom.png|Krone and Degrin's Son Bussshelter.png|Krone at the Bus Shelter Myto Myto_(2).jpg|Myto Myto 2.jpg|Myto in "Replacement" Myto.jpg|Myto pose Myto eating prune puffs.jpg|Myto eating Mexican Prune Puffs SAM 3008 - Copy.jpg|Myto's second season appearance. Myto_farts_out_blood_till_he_dies.jpg|Myto in "Christmas II" SAM 2018.jpg|Myto in "Aliki" Bdhtdhjrj.jpg|Myto dressed as Iron Man Jevik Pt2 Myto2.png|Myto in Jevik? Pt 2 Garen Garen.jpg|Garen Garen.png|Garen and a Zombified Onipex in "Zombie" SCAN0088 - Copy.jpg|Garen in the comics Garen's apartment.jpg|Garen stoned in his apartment with Zombie Onipex, Krone, and Pyrex SAM 1429.jpg|Garen high in "Higher" Garen Replacement.png|Garen sleeping in a dumpster in "Replacement" File:SAM_8469.jpg the_spanish_have_voices_like_angels__by_ids5621-d4yugs6.jpg 4ze2f.gif Father Garen Garen1.png|Garen in Father Garen Jessaco Jessaco_onipex_win_epic_custom.jpg|Jessaco Jessaco.jpg|Jessaco in "Rap" Jessaco as seen in the camera.jpg Duel Jessaco1.png|Jessaco in Duel Zeb SAM 2880.jpg|Zeb SAM 3007.jpg|Another image of Zeb. Beeer.jpg|Zeb and Krone in "Bully" Zeb.jpg|Zeb in "Christmas II" Jevik Zeb2.png|Zeb in Jevik? Katron Katron.jpg|Katron Katron.png|Katron in Replacement Puffs.png|Katron eating Mexican Prune Puffs Katronin the backgorund.PNG|Katron in the background in Aliki katroninaliki.png|Another view of Katron in the background of Aliki come_on_by_ids5621-d53sova.jpg|Come on! Tilex SAM 3005.jpg|Tilex SAM_5246.jpg|Tilex again SAM_9777.jpg|Tilex in "Aliki" Podan, Poxxu and Procks SAM_0650.jpg|Podan SAM 1842.jpg|Procks SAM 0819.jpg|Another picture of Procks. SAM 0817.JPG|The concept model for Procks on the set of "The Camera Pt 4". Podan - Jevik Pt 1.png|Podan playing poker with Zeb and Brock in "Jevik?" SAM_0675.jpg|Poxxu SAM 1960.jpg|Poxxu holding a 'crab.' crabgodpodan.png|Podan in Crab God. Imageshhdhd.jpg|Podan calling out to Procks while Poxxu sits next to him in "New Years Kiss." poxxuisaraginghomo.png|Poxxu and Podan sitting next to each other watching fireworks in "New Years Kiss." Pox.png|Poxxu staring at Podan in "New Years Kiss." Other Characters 464px-Aliki.jpg|Aliki Funny face Man.jpg|Funny Face Man SAM 2205.jpg|KC SAM 3005.jpg|Tilex SAM 3004.jpg|Jex SAM 3006.jpg|Jav SAM 2913.jpg|Degrin SAM 2849.jpg|Brock SAM 4046.JPG|Another image of KC SAM 5270.jpg|Mall Santa File:Galo.jpg|Galo SAM 7144.jpg|Aliki 415px-Gairon hover skate.jpg|Gairon SAM 7157.jpg|Moa SAM_8593.jpg|Gabris Gairon - Aliki.png|Gairon sitting at his desk, telling Manuel what to do Lenel in Aliki.PNG|Lenel interviewing Aliki in a meeting 122 5659.jpg|Manuel Galryx.png|Galryx with Degrin's Son SAM 2238996869868.JPG|Degrin's Son Love and peace.png|Visto Moa's Home - Aliki.png|Moa Snata.png|Santa Claus Bitchnigga2.png|Mushroom Man Bitchnigga.png|Female Reporter Furno in Jevik.png|Foreigno SAM 4671.jpg|Tehktra Corp Boss Cathy in Jevik.png|Cathy Pete in Thoughts.png|Pete NevilleShartbottom.PNG|Neville Shartbottom Bawl.png|Bawl with Zeb and Brock Bawl2.png|Tree Saleswoman SAM 2506.jpg|Mr. Mandoch SAM 0987.JPG|An unnamed mother with her son Jevik Pt2 Leresh2.png|Leresh Yeq - Jevik Pt 2.png|Yeq Screen Shot 2014-05-12 at 5.21.01 PM.png SAM 1774.jpg|Another picture of Yeq Brun_-_Jevik_Pt_2.png|Brun unnamedcoworker.png|An unnamed coworker of Onipex's in Jevik? Pt 2. Peteandfriend.png|Pete and another employe of Tehktra Corp Jevidoll.png|Pete holding a Jevi Other Character Images SAM 2760.jpg|Garen, Jessaco, Jevik, Myto, Onipex, Pyrex, and Krone respectively. Oni zombie.jpg|Zombie Onipex and Krone in "Zombie" Logo.png|Stylized artwork of Onipex and Jevik's Kanohi masks in the series logo SAM 1742.jpg|Jevik and Onipex in "Replacement" SAM 2429.jpg|Jevik, Brock, and an unnamed Ta-Matoran in "Park" Uncle Steve.png|Onipex's poster of Uncle Steve Pic.jpg|Onipex and Jevik watching All Stars in "Rap" SAM 1509.jpg|Onipex and Jevik SAM 1453.jpg|Garen, Jessaco, and Jevik in "Higher" STA71128.jpg|Jevik hugging Onipex SAM 2761.jpg|Pyrex with Krone SAM 2766.jpg|Jevik and Garen SAM 2763.jpg|Onipex and Jevik STA71131.jpg|Onipex and Jevik in a promotional image for the wiki File:SAM_2769.jpg|Katron with Myto File:SAM_2774.jpg|Myto with Onipex and Jevik File:SAM_2770.jpg|Pyrex along with Krone, Myto and Katron Onipex.gif|Jevik making "Bunny Ears" on Onipex. SAM 2848.jpg|Onipex and Jessaco confronted by Jevik, SAM 2845.jpg|Jevik hugging Onipex. SAM_3320.jpg|Myto, Katron and Onipex SAM 3038.jpg|Krone and Katron in "Bully". SAM 3021.jpg|Krone and Myto (In his new black color scheme) in "Bully". SAM 3015.JPG|Onipex, Myto, and Zeb SAM 3011.JPG|Tilex, Jex, and Jav SAM 4337.jpg|Onipex and Jevik Image.png|Onipex with Jevik SAM 5029.JPG|Onipex and Jevik in "Christmas II" Doppelganger .jpg|Two Matoran resembling Jessaco and Tilex. Krone klbgt.jpg|Several series cast members at a table for Christmas dinner. Suck my.jpg|Onipex, Jevik, and Zeb in front of Bawl's Sacks SAM 8304.jpg|Onipex and Jevik staring at the ashes and mask of Tilex. SAM_3083.JPG|Krone with Jex. SAM_3088.JPG|Krone with Jav. SAM_3089.JPG|Krone with Tilex. SAM_3092.JPG|Krone with Brock. SAM 2159.jpg|Jevik with Aliki. Pyrex apartment.png|Jevik, Aliki, and Pyrex looking at Pyrex's fan. Interior.png|Garen, Zeb, and Aliki in line. Garen meets santa.png|Garen with Santa Claus. 3f3eg.gif|Jevik with a muscular headless man. SAM 9264.jpg|Leresh and Pyrex in Leresh's Apartment. SAM 8335.JPG|Jevik and Pyrex about to purchase something at the Convenience Store. SAM 4638.jpg|Pev speaking with Krone. Onipex n jevik.png|Onipex and Jevik playing poker at Bawl's Sacks. Bawldrawn.png|Artwork of Bawl. SAM 5302.jpg|Jevik waiting in line behind Tilex at The Cafe. SAM 7864.jpg|Jevik upset with Jessaco. Jevik Pt2 Subway.png|Jevik and Pyrex on the train. Carnival.png|Jevik, Pyrex, and Leresh at the carnival. The Cafe - Jevik Pt 2.png|Jevik, Pyrex, and Leresh at the Cafe. Space.png|Onipex in space after getting shot by Immuti. 2d54551f290406d9278c51e1755c75dc.png|Jevik in Restaurant with the waiter and Pyrex can be seen in the foreground Category:Galleries